


Ultimo tentativo fallito

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, World of Ruin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Uno degli ultimi ricordi lucidi di Loqi riguardava la spada infuocata di un Wolframer pronta a calare su di lui.Aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per proteggere la tavola calda, ormai abbandonata, che aveva trovato dopo la sua fuga da Niflheim, ma alla fine in quel mese di stenti aveva iniziato a perdere colpi, indebolito dalla fame e dalla mancanza di sonno.





	Ultimo tentativo fallito

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ambientata durante i primi mesi del world of ruin.  
> \- Partecipa al COW-T8

Uno degli ultimi ricordi lucidi di Loqi riguardava la spada infuocata di un Wolframer pronta a calare su di lui.

Aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per proteggere la tavola calda, ormai abbandonata, che aveva trovato dopo la sua fuga da Niflheim, ma alla fine in quel mese di stenti aveva iniziato a perdere colpi, indebolito dalla fame e dalla mancanza di sonno.

L’attacco del Wolframer era attivato come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Una doccia d'acqua gelida che lo aveva spinto a battersi fino allo stremo e a trascinarsi poi per terra come un verme quando le forze avevano iniziato ad abbandonarlo.

Era stato ferito e nella disperazione aveva addirittura scaricato quasi del tutto il caricatore della sua pistola, ma non era servito a niente.

_ “Ho tentato di sopravvivere, ma ho fallito _ ”, si era detto, pronto ad affrontare il suo destino, e da quel momento in poi resto dei suoi ricordi era come avvolto da una nebbia bianca, fatta di immagini cariche di confusione, prive di significato. Come la comparsa di Cor Leonis, il suo combattimento e la vittoria contro il daemon.

Poi aveva sentito la sua voce, lontana, e infine il buio più totale. Non ricordava più niente. Si era semplicemente svegliato a causa del dolore alla gamba, restando sorpreso dal fatto di essere ancora vivo.

Aveva cercato di fare ordine sui suoi pensieri, ma solo aprendo gli occhi riuscì a completare in parte il quadro generale. Era in una catapecchia, i pantaloni sporchi di sangue tagliati malamente sul ginocchio e sul polpaccio una vistosa fasciatura. Accanto a lui ciò che rimaneva della sua armatura, insieme alla pistola e alla spada.

Era vivo e quel dolore sembrava quasi confermarlo. Trovò la situazione quasi assurda, ma non tanto quanto il rendersi conto di non essere solo.

Davanti a lui, Leonis dormiva con la schiena appoggiata alla parete in legno della catapecchia. Una posizione scomoda, rigida, ma estremamente adatta a uno come lui.

Loqi lo osservò a lungo, in silenzio. Non aveva sognato la comparsa di quell’uomo, lo aveva visto per davvero, e infatti era lì con lui. Per quanto i suoi ricordi fossero confusi poteva dire con certezza che era stato l’Immortale a salvarlo. Si era messo in mezzo contro il daemon e, ovviamente, lo aveva anche curato e portato in un posto sicuro.

Cercò una spiegazione ma in quel preciso istante niente sembrò avere più senso. Sentì la rabbia e la frustrazione montargli in petto e, ignorando il dolore alla gamba, si sporse di lato, cercando di afferrare la sua pistola.

Ci riuscì con un po' di fatica, sentendosi quasi rassicurato quando poté stringere il calcio dell’arma con sicurezza, saggiandone la consistenza e il peso sulla mano. Era famigliare, l'aveva usata altre volte in quegli ultimi mesi, sempre e solo per salvarsi quando si sentiva con le spalle al muro.

_ “Devo risparmiare i proiettili” _ , si era sempre detto, e lo aveva fatto… almeno fino a quel giorno. Prima dell’incontro con il Wolframer era stato attento, aveva sempre usato solo ed esclusivamente la spada per proteggersi dagli attacchi dei daemon. I proiettili erano ormai diventati rari oltre che preziosi, perché erano gli unici a fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.

Quel giorno li aveva sprecati quasi tutti per proteggersi inutilmente e ne aveva conservato solo uno. Ultimo,  _ per se stesso _ . Perché non voleva morire per mano di un daemon, voleva essere lui a scegliere come e quando andarsene.

Strinse le labbra e puntò la pistola verso Leonis. Era la sua possibilità, un proiettile e avrebbe ucciso la sua nemesi, il suo nemico.

Sarebbe stato così facile e veloce, Cor non se ne sarebbe neanche reso conto.

Rimase immobile, facendo tensione sul braccio per non farlo abbassare. I muscoli tiravano per lo sforzo, ma non voleva cedere. Poteva uccidere l’Immortale e poteva farlo in quel preciso istante, ma stava esitando.

La mano tremava e anche la sua sicurezza stava vacillando, perché quell’uomo era disarmato, stava dormendo e… gli aveva salvato la vita. Cor avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, lasciarlo in pasto dai daemon o abbandonarlo dove lo aveva trovato, ma non lo aveva fatto. Si trovava al sicuro e la sua ferita era stata curata.

Digrignò i denti. Non era giusto, non poteva farlo, per quanto odiasse Cor Leonis quel suo gesto non sarebbe stato definito eroico ma da codardo. Poi, per cosa lo avrebbe fatto? Per quale gloria? Impero era caduto, tutto ciò in cui aveva creduto non esisteva più.

La sua fuga a Lucis, in fondo, era la conferma di quanto la sua vita precedente fosse stata solo una menzogna. In quel mese, aveva addirittura trovato imbarazzante, oltre che fonte di rabbia, il definirsi ancora un  _ Generale Brigadiere _ . Li non era più nessuno, e la sua vita sarebbe dovuta finire in quel modo… Leonis però aveva deciso di intervenire.  _ Lo aveva salvato _ .

Lasciò scivolare l'aria fuori dalle labbra socchiuse e abbassò la pistola lentamente. La rispose accanto all’armatura e, senza fiatare, posò di nuovo la schiena sul materasso della brandina sgangherata sulla quale si trovava. Puntò gli occhi al soffitto, senza più energie o sicurezze, svuotato da ogni convinzione e velleità.

Era finita. Aveva perso tutto ma non si sentiva realmente pentito, era come se si fosse aperta una nuova porta e spettava solo a lui decidere se varcarla o meno.

«Non avrai più l'opportunità di farlo», la voce di Cor lo strappò ai suoi pensieri, seria e tranquilla. Alzò il capo, incontrando lo sguardo dell’uomo rimasto fermo nella posizione nella quale lo aveva lasciato.

Loqi lo osservò senza sapere cosa dirgli o rispondere per qualche momento. Non si sentiva sorpreso a dirla tutta, quella gli sembrava anzi una conclusione più che ovvia.

«La prossima volta non fallirò», gli rispose, «è solo un tentativo andato a male», aggiunse.

Leonis rimase inizialmente in silenzio, poi tagliò corto con un: «Riposa. Quando arriveranno i rinforzi avrai bisogno di forze».

I rinforzi aveva detto. Era quasi rassicurante pensare che ci fossero delle persone pronte ad aiutare anche uno come lui.

Loqi sospirò quasi divertito senza però aver realmente voglia di commentare. Riportò però alla mente la prima affermazione dell’altro uomo. Era vero: aveva perso l'unica opportunità di uccidere Cor. Aveva a disposizione un solo tentativo e aveva fallito… ma non sentiva la vergogna, né la bruciante sensazione della sconfitta nel pensarci.

Per tutta la sua vita aveva dovuto fare i conti con quei sentimenti. Erano una caratteristica fissa di tutta la sua carriera militare, ma in quel momento stava imparando a provare delle emozioni nuove. Strane ma piacevoli, perché forse per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentiva davvero orgoglioso di se stesso. Fiero di non essere caduto così in basso e di aver fallito quel solo e unico tentativo che aveva a disposizione.

Forse, si disse piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, quella situazione non era poi così male.


End file.
